


Did you really think I'd leave you?

by HPbooks4life



Series: A Collection of Closures [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Nina gets a kind of happy ending, but it's happier than the description makes it sound I swear, honestly it's kinda happy but sad, kind of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPbooks4life/pseuds/HPbooks4life
Summary: Nina Zenik is leaving the only home she's known for the past year with a dead lover and a chilled heart. But sometimes, just every so often, a miracle happens.ORNina is crushed and my girl needs some love.
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: A Collection of Closures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676566
Kudos: 10





	Did you really think I'd leave you?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short oneshot that I couldn't get out of my head. The title is horrible, but just go with it ;D

The boards of the boat were hard and cold under my back as we pulled away from the dock. I placed my hands across my chest in the traditional posture of the dead, but it was more to provide any extra warmth I could get. The night air was chilled, and the coldness of the body next to me sent shivers up my spine for another reason entirely.

Tears pressed against the backs of my eyelids, threatening to spill over, but I knew that if I started, I wouldn’t stop. I pursed my lips. 

_Nina Zenik. Don’t you dare cry._

I was dead. Well, I was supposed to be playing dead, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that for me, it was more than just a role. Something about it rang true in a way that both terrified and relieved me. If I was dead, I didn’t have to feel this. This horrible knot of pain in my chest. This feeling that I was about to embark on a long, long voyage without the one I loved. That I was getting ready to live a life alone.

_But you’re not alone._

I clenched my teeth. Why could my mind not leave me to my misery?

_If it were up to you, it would. But thank Djel, it’s not. And you cannot spend your life in misery._

My mouth twisted. Says who? Then I gave a little start.

Djel.

_Yes. Djel._

The tears pressed harder, but for another reason.

_Did you really think I’d leave you, my love?_

I opened my mouth to gasp in a little of the cool night air, trying to stay calm. Trying not to sob with relief and pain and anger, and all the other emotions that swirled through my mind, fighting for freedom.

_Just a little longer my love. Just a little longer, and we’ll be free._

Matthias?

_Yes, my love?_

I love you.

_I love you too._


End file.
